femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Omega-003/Remi Morishita (The Kindaichi Case Files)
Remi Morishita (Ikue Otani) is a hidden villainess of Graveyard Island Murder Case. She was a former classmate of Hajime Kindaichi who joined him on a trip to the so-called Graveyard Island haunted by the ghosts of Japanese soldiers during WWII. Remi's backstory revealed that she grew up with her boyfriend Tatsuyuki Hiyama at the secluded Kurosaki Village. Although many of her friends had left the village when they reached adulthood, Remi chose to remain there forever along with her family and her beloved Tatsuyuki, planning to get married to him once they became adult. Unfortunately for Remi, her village caught on a fire which spread into quickly wide area, burning the entire village to crisp, with only she, Tatsuyuki, and a handful of villages survived. With their home destroyed and their family perished, the two went to live with their relative at Tokyo. Despite living apart from each other, Remi and Tatsuyuki met up often to reminiscence about their past and tried to move on with their lives as they built their future together. In a cruel twist of fate, Remi and Tatsuyuki encountered a group of college students led by Wataru Iwano that once organized a survival game in the forest near their village and discovered the fact that the group were responsible for the fire that burnt down the village and took away many lives. Vengeful against the group's irresponsibility, Remi and Tatsuyuki formulated a plan to take revenge on them, with Tatsuyuki joining the group while Remi went back to continue her study at Fudo High as they waited for the chance to enact their plan. Eventually, the vengeful couple's time for revenge arrived with Tatsuyuki persuading Wataru's group to engage in survival game on the Graveyard Island while Remi doing the same with her highschool friends Hajime Kindaichi, Miyuki Nanase, Takeshi Jinma, Koshiro Okazaki, and Chie Hirashima, on a trip to visit Chie's home, using a man the two had hired in advance as a guise to visit the island for sightseeing. After Remi's group arrived, Tatsuyuki began the first part of the plan by secretly kidnapping Yonemura, a nearsighted man from the survival game's opponent group, and confined him inside the nearby structure full of skeletal remains of the soldiers. Afterward, he threw a prepared bomb at the remaining three members of the opponent team, Isaka, Moriya, and Kono, killing them instantly with the explosion. With the remaining people all stranded on the island for four days, both group decided to stay together and camp out at the mountain caves area, not knowing that this was also part of the villainous couple's plan. At the nighttime, while Tatsuyuki was conversing with Hajime about the latter's love life with Miyuki to create an alibi for himself and Remi, the villainess snuck into Tetsunori Hagimoto's cave and stabbed him with a knife, killing him, and went back to her cave. Because Remi was able to provide an alibi by claiming that she had heard Hajime's conversation, she was dismissed by Hajime as a possible suspect. Later, after the group moved to camp near the bear, one of them arranged for the kidnapped Yonemura to appear in front of the group as the "soldier ghost", while the other used this moment to stab Shohei Nanba to death, leaving Wataru as the last and final target of their plan, with Yonemura being poisoned to death at the same time with a cyanide capsule hidden inside a piece of bread given to him. Later that night, after realizing that Hajime had caught up with their plan, the couple decided to silence him with one of them luring Hajime out of the camp area while the other sneaked up and strangled him with a rope. However, their plan was foiled due to the arrival of Miyuki and the rest. Ultimately, Hajime was able to discover the villainous couple's plan after he discovered that Remi had given Tatsuyuki an extra cube of sugar due to the latter's sweet tooth despite having supposedly never met him before. Hajime revealed how the two of them committed the serial murders and that Remi's alibi was a lie: it was impossible for her to hear his conversation with Tatsuyuki from her cave as Miyuki, who also had been sleeping in her cave from the same radius, didn't hear any part of the conversation at all. Cornered, Tatsuyuki confessed to the crime in order to protect Remi and slashed at her arm (lightly) to proved that the two didn't have any connection (in the anime, Tatsuyuki instead pushed Remi away). As Tatsuyuki tried to murder Wataru, Hajime convinced him to stop as he wanted to save him from the cycle of hatred. Though understanding Hajime's words, Tatsuyuki chose to stab himself to death and take the blame for all the crime (in the anime, he commited suicide with a hidden cyanide capsule), with the despair Remi chose to embitterly play along with Tatsuyuki's plan to not make his sacrifice be in vain. Remi was then taken by the police with her denying all the murder charges until she discovered an unexpected: she was pregnent with Tatsuyuki's child. Realizing this, Remi chose to confess to the police of what had transpired so that after she served her time for the crime she had committed she will be able to startover and raise her and Tatsuyuki's child with love and care, much to the joy and admiration of Hajime and Miyuki. Trivia *The romantic rendezvous between Remi and Tatsuyuki (which resulted in her pregnancy) is shown in Kindaichi Side Story: The Criminal Case File. Category:Blog posts Category:1990s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Manga Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Remorseful Category:Sex Category:Vengeful Category:Villain's Lover